Aquanius
Aquanius also known as "The City of Purple Water" or "The Machine City of Bright Burning Hell Fire" is the city owned by the Lucifer Family of the Old Satan Faction, being the family's primary area of operations. Created as a division between the Current New Satan faction and the former Old Satan Faction. Due to a decree by Nicholas Satan, the family was given their own autonomy to act in their own accord, even allowing themselves to use the Rating Game technology for their own purposes inside the city. The city gets it's name due to the bright burning orange machinery seen frequent around the city and the purple water that surrounds the city, known for it's properties of healing devils and other creatures of darkness while inflicting massive amounts of damage to holy beings or other creatures of light. Summary The City was created by the Lucifer Family using the technology of Ajuka and their own research department in order to rebuild after the Devil Civil War. The four Satan Families decided that with the death of their former heads, along with the loss of most of their forces due to the New Satan Faction and Nicholas Satan that a war would be pointless so they settled for peace. The City was then given autonomy by Nicholas Satan to handle matters on their own accord, not wanting to be a authoritarian figure who would constantly have to stamp out rebellions. Each Family: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus then chose a new head with the Four Acting as representative leaders of the city. The city is seen as a haven for pure-blooded devils, who dislike the New Satan Faction government, wanting to retain their old values and customs. Because of this, devils with impure or reincarnated devils are seen as taboo, with most of the citizens being pure-blooded devils of either, Old Satan faction families, extra demon clans like Lucifuge and Nebiros. Typically devils who want to join the New Satan Faction will have to break ties with their families of the Old Satan Faction with even things like evil pieces and gathering evil piece servants will be seen as taboo and will cause one to be looked down upon. Rebekah describes the city as a bunch of idiots who still want to live in the past. Appearance The city takes a appearance of a giant metallic futuristic-looking city, combining the technology and magic of both factions. The stronghold of the territory is shown to be the capital building where the 4 main clans and their families reside. However at the bottom there appears to be land for grazing and farmers and their animals. There are also mountainous regions where they tame monsters such as dragons and other beasts. Since the city is meant to be unaccommodating for hybrids or reincarnated devils the city is shown to not be affected by the day/night division of the old Satan Faction instead being covered in darkness aside from the bright orange lights. People typically get around by flying or using magic to levitate or move through the city hence why the city appears to be suspended on nothing. At the core, the heart of the city there is a massive power generation that supplies and runs the technology through the city. The city is surrounded by dark purple water that has special healing properties for devils and other creatures of darkness. Primary Locations The Devil Court The primary castle in the city, a giant metallic structure at the heart of the city that guards the core of the city. This castle is where the four Great Satans live and hold trials and handle political matters and disputes. Currently Lord Lucifer is shown to rule as the head of this however there are rumors that Beelzebub is actually the true leader as the Lord Lucifer seems to be less and less concerned with ruling after his daughter left to join the New Satan Faction. Arena Created from the same technology used by Ajuka to create the Rating Game, the arena is where the families will handle disputes or simply to test their strength among the Old Satan Faction or to grow stronger. Members of the Arena similar to the Rating Game top 10 are typically seen as Heroes or even celebrities among the Old Satan Faction. Politics The city seems to be a exact replica of the Former Satan Regime with the Four Satan Families ruling and below them being the pure-blooded devils of the Extra Demon Families that act as the servants of the Four Great Families. Everyone in the city seems to be loyal to Four Families as they all choose to live here and prefer this over the New Satan Faction. Matters are typically handled by the Four Families who were given autonomy by the New Satan Faction. The Old Satan Factions will typically hold festivals to the Original Four Great Satans, birthdays, and other celebrations. Members Aurora Lucifer (Defected) Aurora Lucifer, the daughter of the Lord Lucifer was a princess in Aquanius. The rumors regarding her defection of the faction is shrouded with mysteries with some saying it being due to the fighting between her and her father, others saying it was due to her hatred of the Old Satan faction's customs, while others saying she did it to get evil pieces, wanting to build her own wealth and name away from the clan. Attaining the rank of a high class devil and receiving her evil pieces. She is seen as a very talented young devil among her generation, having won 3 total Rating Games, one against the Sitri heiress. She was given a job by Ajuka Astaroth as a guard but she doesn't seem to take the job very seriously. According to rumors she was last seen running around Germany however her exact whereabouts are unknown. Trivia * I originally had this idea saved for another fanfiction but changed my mind. * The name is derived from Aquarius hence the city being surrounded by water. I also got this idea from cyberpunk. Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon Terminology